bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glue Gunner
15 Mobile: $225/ 15 |battlesf = 45 |battless = 50 |specialty = Glue Supply Depot |hotkey = G (BTD4), S (BTD5), Y (BTD6) |imagewidth = 145px }} is a monkey tower making its first appearance in Bloons TD 4. It also appears in Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons TD 5. It slows down bloons to 50% speed (40% for Glue Hose, and 30% with Glue Striker Ability) by shooting them with globs of glue. It costs $230 on Easy, $270 on Medium, $290 on Hard and $325 on Impoppable. In BTD4, Ceramic Bloons can be glued but won't be slowed by it. In other games, the Glue Gunner can slow down Ceramic Bloons. Strategies Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Glue Gunner and all of its upgrades (left to right) in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Glue can slow down Ceramic Bloons. Glue Splatter can create 2 splats at a time when the Glue Gunner is under the influence of an x/1 Monkey Village. Glue hose splat 6 bloons at a time instead of 12. Glue Striker slows bloons down to 50% instead to 40%. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Glue Gunner is considered to be one of, if not the weakest towers in Bloons TD Battles Mobile, due to a lack of camo-affecting and MOAB-class-affecting capabilities, as well as the upgrades being far too expensive for their effect on bloons. Because of this, it has been drastically buffed, especially the upgrades that involve more popping power. But despite these buffs, there are still no popular loadouts that use the Glue Gunner. ;3.1 Glue Hose price decreased ($3250 → $2200). Bloon Liquefier price decreased ($12500 → $6000). Glue Striker price decreased ($5500 → $4000). ;3.2 Glue Splatter price decreased ($2200 → $1500). The Glue Projectile the Glue Gunner shoots has a larger hitbox. ;4.1 Glue Splatter price decreased ($1500 → $900). ;4.6 Glue Strike price decreased ($4000 → $2500). Bloon Liquefier splat radius increased by 25% and splats more (6 → 10) when Glue Splatter is also bought. 4.9 ' Tower price decreased ($270 → $225). Glue Soak price decreased ($200 → $150). Bloon Dissolver price decreased ($3200 → $2900). Glue Gunner projectiles and Glue Splatters no longer duplicate when the tower is under an influence of a Monkey Fort. ;6.0 Glue Splatter price decreased ($900 --> $600) Bloons Tower Defense 6 Glue Storm Super Glue |abilities = Glue Strike Glue Storm |hotkey = Y (BTD6 Steam) }}The Glue Gunner in Bloons TD6 has been improved. As an unupgraded tower, its basic glue shots can now soak through 3 layers of bloon instead of just 1, and can be applied to MOAB Class bloons, regardless of upgrades. Upgrading to Glue Soak allows the soaking of all layers, just like the original version. Upgrading it to Corrosive Glue or higher can also damage MOAB-Class, enhancing its use in gameplay capabilities, but it cannot slow them down without the MOAB Glue upgrade. The Glue Gunner still keeps the main appearance of the tower from other games: A monkey holding a big hose shooting blobs/globs of glue at bloons and slowing them down. However, there're some differences to the tower. The tube connected to the hose now has a greener colour and shadings, which makes it more realistic. The yellow glue container now has an extra mini rope which acts as a strap for the monkey to wear it like a backpack, there appear to be screws on the metal band around the container, and the hose is spewing glue in the artwork but it shoots a blob in other games' art while the gameplay itself is still the same. Otherwise, there are little changes, if any to the tower. The Glue Gunner is classed as a Primary class tower. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Update History (BTD6) ;Initial (compared to BTD5) * Glue Gunner can now target MOAB-class bloons with the Corrosive Glue upgrade. * Base Glue Gunner is now more expensive, but by so little, it hardly matters. ($270 --> $275) * Glue Splatter costs less ($2200 --> $1800) * Glue Strike (previously named Glue Striker) costs less ($5500 --> $3500) * Glue Strike now requires a short initial cooldown before initial usage. * Bloon Liquefier costs less ($12500 --> $7000). * Several changes in path placement of the upgrades; some upgrades are moved to different paths. * Base Glue Gunner can now slow down Ceramic Bloons on both the mobile and desktop versions. ;2.0 * Super Glue with Glue Splatter now has more pierce (5 → 6). * Glue Storm lasts longer (TBA seconds → 10), adds extra slow, and has a shorter cooldown (TBA seconds → 30). ;3.0 * Corrosive Glue can now replace glue that is Tier-2 or below ;4.0 * Glue Storm cost reduced ($18,000 --> $15,000) * Glue Storm ability duration increased by 5 seconds more than normal. (10 --> 15) * MOAB Glue cost increased ($2500 --> $3200) ;8.0 * The Bloon Solver deals more damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class (2 --> 3; essentially 3x faster than Bloon Liquefier's damage rate) * Bloons caught in the Glue Storm storm will now take an additional +1 damage while glued. Applies on bloons glued by Glue Storm in any method. * Super Glue costs less ($40k --> $35k) * Super Glue slowdown percentage on MOAB-class decreased (100% --> 90%) * Super Glue deals damage on MOAB-class upon impact (0 --> 50). Will harm infinite stalling but will increase normal damage. ;8.1 * Super Glue with Glue Splatter no longer permanently stuns MOAB-class bloons with its splashes. ;9.0 * Super Glue with Glue Splatter should correctly stun all regular Bloons ;10.0 * Super Glue pierce increased by +5 * Super Glue now completely stuns MOABs and DDTs * Super Glue now deals extra slow to BFBs (90% slowdown --> 95%) * Glue Storm ability no longer glues MOABs without Corrosive Glue Bugs *The Glue Gunner upgrade seems to have halved the extension to the glue duration added by the Stickier Glue upgrade Gallery Glue Gunners crosspath BTD6.jpg|All crosspaths of Glue Gunner, excluding Tier-5s Screenshot_20190413-125118 copy.jpg|BTD6 upgrade paths Trivia *This (along with the Ice Tower) is arguably the worst starting tower in any game, that is if no upgrades are bought. **In the BTD5 generation series, the tower is also pretty much worthless past round 46 when the first MOAB shows up. (Round 18 for player sent and 27/23 naturally in Bloons TD Battles Mobile/Bloons TD Battles Flash respectively). ***This is only true in past BTD games. BTD6 allows the Glue Gunner to hit MOABs. * Most upgrades for Glue Gunner in BTD4 have two containers of glue, but in BTD5 this tower mostly has 1. **Glue Hose has two containers of glue in BTD5. *Although it doesn't slow down Ceramic Bloons (except in the mobile versions of BTD), it can still damage them after Corrosive Glue has been bought. Bloon Dissolver destroys a whole Ceramic Bloon in less than 10 seconds, while the Bloon Liquefier can destroy a whole Ceramic Bloon in just 1.7 seconds. **It can still glue Ceramic Bloons, even without Corrosive Glue. ***Even without Glue Soak, it can still glue Ceramic Bloons before it breaks, even though it has absolutely no effect. **In BTD6, this no longer applies. *Once the bloon has been glued, it cannot be glued by other glue before it is stripped or the glue wears off. This means that, when using any of the corrosive glue upgrades, it is a good idea to wait until a new tower can be upgraded to the same level as the rest. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, when the glue gunner is upgraded to Bloon Dissolver or Bloon Liquefier, it is not wearing a gas mask (not referring to the official art). Instead, it is still wearing safety goggles like the Corrosive Glue Gunner. *The monkey next to the Mortar Tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster or The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue Hose, and the monkey next to the Dartling Gun when you upgrade to Laser Cannon wears the same clothes as a Glue Splatter. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the Glue Splatter upgrade gives the monkey 2 hoses but in BTD5, this does not apply. *A Glue Gunner with Bloon Liquefier pops an entire Ceramic Bloon in just 1.7 seconds, not 1.8 seconds because Bloon Liquefier pops bloons once before gluing. *The Glue Gunner is almost essential for completing the Bloontonium Lab track by placing one on each the 3 entrances, upgraded 2/1. *Note that, similarly to most BTD5 Path 2 Final Upgrades, there is no difference in power between Upgrades 3 and 4 except for the Special Ability. **This used to be true until Ninja Kiwi buffed this tower to slow bloons even more with the 3rd and 4th upgrade on path 2: Glue Hose slows to 40% while Glue Striker slows to 30%. *In BTD4, look hard enough and you will see a tail sticking out of the glue gunner's right side. In BTD5, this has been fixed. *Glue Gunners without Glue Splatter are very effective when the target priority is Strong. *The Glue Gunner has as much range as an unupgraded Super Monkey. *In BTD4, glue gunners can shoot at M.O.A.Bs, but not pop them, but in BTD5, they don't shoot at them at all. **In Bloons Monkey City, the Bloonarius boss bloon can be targeted by the Glue Gunner but will not be affected. **Glue gunners will target Moab-class Bloons in BTD6, but not pop them with the exception of a few upgrades *The Bloons move extremely slowly when an Arctic Wind Ice Tower, a Sabotage Supply Lines ability, and a Glue Striker works together. All of this combined can make a Lead Bloon slower than a Z.O.M.G. *Path 1 upgrades improve its ability to pop bloons while Path 2 upgrades improve its ability to glue multiple bloons at a time. Path 3 focuses on slowing bloons down even more, as well as gluing MOAB Class Bloons. *Sometimes in BTD4 Corrosive Glue will not pop bloons when Fast Forward is activated. *In the BTD5 Deluxe tech tree, the Glue Hose image is switched with the Glue Striker image. *According to Bloons Monkey City, the Glue from Glue Gunners come from a plant called ''Sticky Sap. This plant has an ability that act the same as Glue Striker with Corrosive Glue on. *1/0 and 0/1 glue gunners look the same. *Tier 2 upgrades make the body of the glue gunner almost completely covered. At tier 3 the face gets covered. *There is a bug in BTD4 where corrosive glue pop ceramic shell in one hit. This has been fixed in BTD5. *Due to the fact that Regen Bloons take the same time to regen as Corrosive Glue takes to damage Bloons, having Regen Bloons hit with Corrosive Glue somewhat nullifies their ability. **To an extent. The corrosion is slightly faster than the regenerative ability of the bloons, so a yellow Regen can be popped with just Corrosive Glue and Stickier Glue. However, using this is extremely dangerous against Blacks, Whites, Zebras and Rainbow Regens, as they split into two, and then regenerate back one step before popping again. This quickly multiplies the number of Regen Bloons on the track. * This is the only Tower, besides Banana Farm, that '''never damages MOAB Class Bloons. (at least until BTD6) **The Ice Tower and Bloonchipper can't damage MOABs at first, but they can deal a lot of damage to them with Ice Shards and Super Wide Funnel respectively. **The Mortar Tower can stun MOAB-class bloons temporarily if the Pop and Awe ability is activated from an Artillery Battery. **This is because MOAB Class Bloons are immune to glue. If this immunity is removed, Glue Gunners will not target MOAB Class Bloons, but with Glue Splatter can glue them. ***Sometimes, the bloon gets glued for a split-second before the game removes the glue. * In Bloons TD 6, each 5th tier upgrade has a different suit. In Path 1, the monkey wears a green hazmat suit with a gas mask connected with an oxygen tank meaning the fumes are very toxic. In Path 2, the monkey wears an orange mask with two windows for eyes. In Path 3, the monkey wears a black (sort of metallic) suit with a big square glass on his face. * In BTD6, by the end of path 1, the glue becomes green, by the end of path 2 the glue remains yellow, and by the end of path 3 the glue becomes pink. Category:Towers Category:Glue Gunner Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Status Effects